


Matrix:Punishments

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Bladder Inflation, Blood, Body Horror, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breast Inflation, Character Death, Come Inflation, Computer Viruses, Dubious Consent, Eggs, F/M, Implied/Referenced, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Inflation, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Games, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles, Unbirthing, Vomiting, all the way through, body control, kind of incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 机器人明白Neo对他们的生存构成了威胁，所以他们想出了一个办法让他有事可做，并且希望能让他快乐... ... 让令人着迷的Smith特工充当他的监护人，Neo面临着可怕的性行为，并试图让自己保持清醒，以免他决定永远留在母体里。请阅读标签；这里有很多乱七八糟的内容。新章节：4/21/17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matrix: Punishments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075460) by [Ketakoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka). 



【实际上我还有前面一小部分没翻，只是前情总括这样的，不影响后文阅读。这周会把前面的放上来。】

Smith竖起一根粗厚的、黏糊的触手，抵在Neo的嘴唇上，当Neo紧紧抿住唇瓣时，他得意一笑。“张开你的嘴，Neo。”慢慢地，他就这么照做了，粗壮的触手钻进他张开的嘴巴。它在他体内下滑，撑开他的喉咙向更低处延伸，穿过他的食道进入胃部，撞击着器官壁。“我可以对你为所欲为……我能控制你的每一个动作。我能以我的想法改变你的身体……这听起来是不是很棒？”Neo甩动脑袋，因为操进他胃里的触手而说不出话。“不愿意？好吧，你最终会改变自己的论调的。”

他感觉有东西在大腿上蛇行，一种黏腻的液态物体打湿了他的裤子，不完全冰冷、但仍有凉意的液体让他不由自主地打颤。另一根滑进他微涨的大腿间，而且他无法并拢双腿。液体湿润了他的屁股，探进内裤，但没有继续向前，仅仅附着在他敏感的性器上，在皮肤上渗出甜味的汁液。线头先在他大腿部绷开，接着液体占据了包裹阴部的脆弱织物。裤子四分五裂，他的内裤也不曾幸免于难，于是他更加努力地试图合上两腿。

“我会操你，直到你被填满……这听起来挺不错的？”他震颤起来，拉拽着束缚物，但徒劳无功。“放轻松。”他身上的每块肌肉几乎都松弛了，Neo发现自己能够支撑住。他胳膊和大腿的触须将他抬升到半空中，埋在胃里的触手向外伸出，卷曲着进入表皮和器官，形成一个隆起的肿块，使他的腹部往外差不多有半英尺长。他惊声尖叫，疼痛在他身上短暂地灼烧，接着便烟消云散。

凸起仍在，但疼痛不再。他的身体放松了，胃里的卷须越扎越深，蜷缩在他的下腹，像一条蛇或一根软管怠惰地卷曲着。他感觉到肛口的压迫，不舒服地扭动身躯，一心想摆脱它。一声沉闷的、不快的哭喊从他嘴里迸出，但那个迅速就变成尖叫，当肥硕的、周长是埋在他腹部那根的两倍的触手插入他。它没有停下步伐，另一根也没有循序渐进地深入他的胃。

底下的那根持续往洞里迈进，随着每一次猛推将自己越送越深；Neo发誓他看到凸起在他内壁上轻刷过，但他不确定是因为它无情残忍地剖开他的内脏，还是沿着他前列腺不断滑动的墨迹。这两根在中间相遇，他能感受到它们在肠胃里混搅，以及他的肚子向外挺得更厉害了。

在他嘴里的那根快速下沉，他呼吸困难，胃部翻江倒海。他气喘吁吁的，但液体哪儿也不去。他无法在入侵者周围呕吐，所以他的身体保持在一个持续痉挛的循环过程中，两根触手缠绕在一起，在他的腹中形成一个恶心的球体，将器官拉伸到极限。他感到恢复片刻的痛觉，而在他嘴巴里的触手停住了。它将在他体内分裂溶解。液体沉入他的胃，覆盖他的食管和舌头，他吞下剩余的东西。

“这是你的新生活，Anderson先生。我预料到你需要一段时间适应它，但别太久了……如果你不接受它，就要受苦。”他屁股里的那根向前推进身体内，它同样会分裂液化。“这是你的房间，除非我给过许可，否则只有我能进来。”一股墨色的液体从他屁股里涌出。“那扇门，”Smith指着右边的门说道，“那是你的浴室；你随时可以使用这些设施……而另一扇门，你被禁止出入，除非我带着你。明白了吗？”

Neo喘不上气，他的肺过载了，脸颊羞愧地涨红了。“是——是的……”他低声道，他知道最好还是不要反抗。他紧紧阖上双眼……他的臀部淌着水，喷溅沥青般到他身下的地毯上，还有的顺着他的下巴和胸口滴落。“我明白了。”“很好。”Smith把他摔在地上。“我们待会儿见。”

\---

当Neo再次醒来时，天花板中央的大灯被关掉了，但其中一面墙上有一盏小小的夜灯。这就足够了，当Neo在梳妆台前的地板上苏醒时，他能看到自己的胸膛和大腿满是墨汁，他伸手触碰先前胀大的下腹，尽管它比前天晚上平扁许多，他吸上第一口气就卡住了，咳嗽使他被回涌的液体呛到。他的目光落在浴室的门上，叹了口气站起身，摇摇晃晃地走过去。

粘稠的液体顺着他的大腿淌落到白色的瓷砖地板上，但他几乎没留意到这种感觉。他在镜中看到自己的倒影，吞咽了一下，麻木的恐惧在他胸腔里生长。他注意到身上覆盖的黑色污迹，看到膨胀的凸点，惊恐和厌恶在他体内扭曲。这景象几乎使他忽视更加丰满的胸部。

他抬起手握住一只乳房，希望那只是他的臆想，但他手中的软肉和Trinity的一样具有可塑性，尽管比她小。他的呼吸又被扼住了，不是因为不舒服，而是当他的手指蹭过一个微硬的乳头，震惊于这种轻微的快感，它带来的延展性也远胜于它本该有的。徘徊在困惑和畏惧之间，他想知道这是为何。

“Smith。”他低声抱怨着，回想起被袭击的前一天晚上。“混蛋。”他咬紧牙关，转过身体，冲进淋浴间。水温开得很高、很热，拍打着瓷砖地板，烫伤了他的皮肤，但他拒绝离开疼痛的喷洒。黏湿的颜色从身体上被冲刷掉，给皮肤留下红色，然而这并没使他觉得更干净了。“里面……”

他的手指按进洞里，拓开肌肉，让热水流入。“必须……”他的胃突突直跳。“滚出去……从我身体里滚出去……”他呕吐着，墨色液体滴溅在瓷砖上，消失在排水沟里。他又感到恶心了，他起伏的肚子在一股无穷无尽的洪流中越来越大。他觉得会淹死自己，即使事实上他做不到，然而它忽然减缓了，允许他呼吸。他从这种感觉中得到安慰，抛却这些……混乱不堪，他的躯体是安全的、被呵护的。他从深知这一切都是他的幻想里得到宽慰。但当他想起Smith是如何蹂躏他的嘴和屁股时，那一刻转瞬即逝。

他再次呕吐了。

门砰地一声打开，他被震动了，他的手指在甬道里找到了依附点；它们沿着他的前列腺滑动，他发出短促的尖叫。黑色的触手推开玻璃门，Smith低头看着他，恶劣地笑了。

“玩得开心吗，Anderson先生？”

“操你妈的。”他诅咒着，但他的手指又开始刺戳前列腺了。

“停下来！”

“停下什么？”

Neo想继续大声咒骂，但他的身体不听使唤；大喊大叫也无济于事。他的另一只手圈住自己的老二，抚摸着醒过来的性器，直到它完全变硬，他浑身颤抖，发出粗砺的吐息声。四根手指全埋在自己体内，等到Smith重新开口说话时，他近乎把大拇指也塞进去了。

“噢，那个。”两条粘稠的卷须缠绕在他的右手腕上，将它从屁股里扯开，另一条比其他大得多的，不知何故又粗壮又斑驳，插进他体内，像以往那样深深扎入。他自愿地为它张开，胃部猛地一动，沿着它的长度而鼓起。“喜欢我的礼物吗？”更多的触手喷射出，轻柔地包围他的新乳头，细长的几只抓住乳头，使劲拉拽。它们的顶端戏弄着中间的凹槽。

“我不确定它们有多大，但我知道如果它们需要更大的尺寸，我能让它们变大。”

Neo又扭动起来，放声大叫，当纤细的触须刺入洞里，挤进本不该存在的通道时，言语在他喉咙中消失了。“一个真正女人的胸部不会允许我这么做，除非给她们撕开一个新口子。但我不认为你会介意我设计你的时候多一点自由。”卷须变长了，迅速变宽，探入更多；他的乳房蔓延开一种怪异的纹络，开始变得越来越大。“我要把它们弄得更大，然后我会操你。”

“为什么？”Neo困难地发问。“你为什么要这样对我？”

“因为，我可以。”一波液体涌进他的乳房，向外拉伸，让它们看起来至少有D杯。“现在它们又大又好……”他把细长的卷须抽出来，不过液体没有渗漏。“我能操它们。”更大的，像是之前连通他喉咙和腹部的那根，推进他的胸，接着快速操干起来，与此同时在他屁股里插进另一根。

Neo嘴里吐出几乎毫无意义的恳求，Smith微笑着，显然被面前喃喃自语、痛苦不堪的混乱景象逗乐了。“把它们从我身上弄出去！它们混在一起了！停——停下！你会把它们搞坏的！你会把我搞坏的！”推力越来越大，仿佛Smith下定决心要击垮这个人，而非取悦他或羞辱他，但这理由没有阻止疼痛在他发硬的老二上堆积。Neo在支撑物间扭动翻滚，发出尖利哀号和嘶哑哭叫，卷须又一次向他的洞里不断推进。粗大多凸起的那根往他屁股里撞击时，会摩擦过前列腺，使Neo在地板上痉挛着，但即使他感受到的快意，也无法减弱他对Smith的话语的震惊和恐惧，“给我生一些小病毒，好吗，Anderson先生？”

这些块状物随着黑色液体的涌出立刻进入他的肠道，它们现在构成了这个错误程序的大部分躯体，Neo被自己的声音噎住了，没法问前特工所谓的生育为何意。当肿块在肠子的较高处和胃的周围聚集时，他的答案就变得很明确了。“卵？”他难以置信地低声说道。

他身后的一声轻笑令他浑身僵硬，卵更快地涌进来，几十个在体内结成一团。“当然，Anderson先生。不然我怎么才能让你怀孕，而不把你变成女人……尽管这倒是个不错的主意。”

Neo想对他大喊这是个糟糕的主意，但他的声音又被困在身体里，另一股液体流进他的胸部和臀部，使他的胃肿胀起来，肿块在洪流中不见了。接着卷须扯了出来，Neo仰面躺倒，液体喷涌而出，消失在排水沟里。他虚弱地呻吟着，精疲力竭地闭上眼睛，但当一只带爪的手裹住他的勃起并迅速撸动时，他再一次睁开眼。

他愤怒而惧怕地看着Smith。“离我远点。”他咬牙切齿地说，但Smith可不会照做。他简单地一下一下抽动，直到最终Neo拱起背部射精时，发出无声的呜咽，给黑色的手染上白色线条。Smith站起来往外走，最后用触须把水关上。“我们明天见……我们还有一些工作要做，Neo。”

几分钟过去，前黑客感觉自己可以重新移动了，但他的身体试图驱逐体内的外来物，尽管疲惫使他瘫软在地。它静止了片刻，让他得以呼吸，但乌黑的液体再次喷薄而出，Neo呻吟出声，双手捂住腰部。他透过皮肤感受到卵，鼓起的肿块和光滑的触感，他担心如果试图在卵发育之前把它们取出来，会发生什么。

‘但要是它们在我体内孵化呢？’

这种念头使他开始行动，于是人类往下推挤他的肚子，腹部的肌肉紧绷又放松，尝试摇晃那一团卵，迫使它们分离，但这些卵拒绝从他体内出来。外壳摸起来很柔软，所以他安慰自己实际上它们不会切开他的内脏，然后他想起了……这不是真的。

他拖着脚步走出浴室，全然不顾自己比刚才更脏的事实，躺倒在床上。他浑身发疼，但他试图忘却它，在他所感所知产生的冲突之间，陷入沉寂。他睡着了，伴随肌肉的悸动，液体从乳房和屁股里滴出来。


	2. Chapter 2

Neo是被嘴里的鸡巴插醒的。

他圆睁双眼，发现没法移动自己的身体，不是因为束缚，而是失去控制。他抬起头去看那个精力充沛地插干他嘴巴的男人，却只能看到一个特工正俯视他，他企图咬下去，但他的嘴并不配合，只有眼睛听他的话。意识到这一点不久后，精液射入他的喉咙，粘在舌头上，当被迫吞下剩余的东西时哽咽着。他感觉到有只手贴着屁股，他半阖上眼。他的嘴为另一名特工的阴茎张开，感觉有人按压泥泞的肛口，发出噗嗤的水声。液体浸湿了他的屁股和大腿，留下黏腻，每一次推进，都能感到特工的裤子蹭过皮肤，然后总是粗暴地剥离。他感觉双手沿着身侧摸向自己的胸部，当他们粗鲁地挤压时，摇晃着发出刺耳的尖叫。

“你现在有个这么漂亮的小婊子，Smith。”Neo的内脏痉挛，因为那个男人猛力的操干，故意刺戳他的前列腺。“他又敏感又听话。”一声高昂的尖叫在插入的肉棒周围打转，Neo猛地拱起腰背，将乳房送进紧握他胸部的手中。“他太紧太浪荡了……他完美极了。”

他听到Smith的笑声，一条卷须绕着他的腰部，紧紧推挤他小腹的一团肿块。“我同意……尤其是他现在怀孕了。”卵在他体内颤动，他发出一声低哑的啜泣，攥住程序的老二。“不过用不了多久，它们就会孵化了。”

“然后你只需要让他再次怀孕。”抽插Neo嘴巴的特工，终于开口了。

余光里的动静使Neo注意到第一回操他嘴的男人，他看到对方靠在一扇黑色的门上。“要是你允许的话，我们带了几个程序来把他肚子搞大。”柔弱的呜咽和低咆围绕那根柱体发出，一想到他身体里的东西，就令他后颈寒毛直竖。“他会被填得操蛋的满。”

“该死的，”矮个子嘟囔着，揪紧Neo的脑袋。“你非得把那诱人的画面说出来吗，Jones？”

“当然，Thompson。这很正常。”

Neo被这根硬挺的肉棒噎住了，因为它放任地越撞越深，他拼命地试图从食道空隙间汲取新鲜空气，他感觉热流几乎是喷薄而出。黑发美人一口吞下，仿佛只是为了不被“溺死”，但这个动作令Thompson露出阴沉的笑容。“Brown和Johnson完全不知道他们错过了什么。”其他特工和Smith发出赞同的声音，然而Neo对此听而不闻。相反，他将注意力集中在自己的身体和卵的震动上，当他沉吟时，仍有一半是基于对前列腺野蛮冲击的事实，另一半则是他发觉卵正以一种特殊的方式移动，他感到贴近皮肤的卵产生压力，他眼睛睁得大大的。“要——要孵出来了。”

“怎么了？”Smith问道，他的触须收得更紧了。畏缩的神情划过他的面容，Neo单手把卷须从腰侧扯开，几乎没反应过来针对自己身体的桎梏已经消失。“它们——它们在孵化……在——在我里面……”Neo刚说完这句话，卵就在他体内爆裂了，Neo全身僵直，感受到微小的蠕虫般的生物在他体内扭动。他觉察到它们朝下转移，分散开来，寻找出路。“它们必须拿出来！”他嚎啕大哭，屁股高翘在半空中，无意识地帮助特工操得更深。“求你了！求你了！”

“好吧……如果你想这样的话。”伴随着最后一击，Jackson的指甲掐进前黑客的臀部，将种子播撒入他体内深处。“现在你可以给自己的宝宝润滑了。”接着他抽出阴茎，临走前狠狠地拍了Neo屁股一巴掌，回到其他特工的行列，他们用审视的目光看着面前这个正在翻滚的男人。

“噢，可怜的小宠物……”Smith离开其他人，走到Neo身旁，脸上浮现出残忍的笑意。“你不适合生孩子……让我来解决这个问题。”卷须禁锢他的四肢和胸部，紧密环绕他隆起的胸膛，他抓住这个小可怜的手脚，举到半空中，让他悬挂着。“应该叫它们动起来。”他的手移至人类的下腹，使劲按压，迫使蠕动的东西继续向下，不久之后，有一个终于突破了母亲的外环。

“不——不！”一声尖叫从Neo嘴里传出，他的脑袋向后仰，下巴耷拉着大张开，空气中弥漫着苦痛的惊叫声。他可以听到触手掉落在地面的声响，可以感觉到触手拓张他的屁股，但他所关注的仅仅是触须在再次刺入之前，用力捏住他的奶子。“呃——啊！”几十个小东西散落在地板，他的嗓音越来越高昂，直到过高并呼吸困难时，声音便支离破碎。“够了！停——停下！住手！”

当最后一个宝宝从他张开的屁眼掉出来时，Smith把前黑客甩在地上，强迫Neo手脚并用地跪倒在这些扭动的生物身上。“好孩子，”病毒说道。“现在待在原地别动，等Jones把今天跟你交配的种狗放进来。”

“呃——哈？”

“种狗，”Jones边解释边打开门。“好吧，打个比方……母狗必须让她的阿尔法狗来进行繁殖。”Neo看到那些先前发出噪声的东西，瞪大双眼，是三条狗：一只罗威纳犬，一只大丹犬和一只爱尔兰猎犬。

狗狗一开始只是绕着房间嗅来嗅去，但不一会儿Thompson喊了一只狗的名字，“Bruiser！”大丹犬抬起它黑色的脑袋，转向提高音量的特工。“婊子。”所有的狗都停止了呼哧呼哧的吸气，转过头来看着Neo，突然之间，粉色开始露出它们的皮毛。“孩子们，去繁殖她吧。”

它们从房间的另一头一跃而起，第一个骑上人类的是猎狼犬。它的臀部时不时向前拱起，努力寻找插入的洞口，直到最后没入温暖的巢穴。Neo尖叫了一声，但并不痛；他的洞口已经扩张得很充分了，不会受伤，然而直接的刺激仍使他受到惊吓。它向洞里撞去，毫不在意这是否能取悦它的同伴，但Neo发觉他的鸡巴还在因为底下的触手而抽动。它们滚落下来，溅到婴儿身上，Neo大声的呻吟和呜咽让其他狗比先前更加好奇。

结迅速地膨胀，不断撑大他的屁股，Neo几乎因为在他脊椎和臀部上炸裂的疼痛而惊声尖叫。一股液体的涌出阻断了这种近乎尖叫的声音，并使它转变为吃惊的呻吟。他低头看着自己一会儿，因为他的胃开始胀大，大量的精液被灌进他的肠子里。当它停下的时候，他虚弱地低吟着，发现自己被卡在触手上。“他妈的，”他嘟囔着，闭上眼睛，但当他感觉大丹犬的爪子搭在他背上，一个柔软的物体推挤他的嘴唇时，又睁开眼。他的嘴巴主动张开，狗的鸡巴插进他嘴里。

屁股里的疙瘩消失后，Neo让自己稍微松懈一下，他把嘴张得更大一些，以防这个硕大的大丹犬被他咬到。猎狼犬快速撤出他的身体，猛地从人类身上抽出一声羞辱的哀鸣，但这被嘴里炙热的肉棒堵住了。他感觉指爪在他下腰乱抓，是罗特韦尔犬加入了。它的老二戳向人类，Neo快要哭了，但喷在他嘴里火热的精液使他的哭声含糊不清，意味不明。他以最快的速度吞下它，他的呼吸已经快要耗尽了，他不能一直把嘴张那么大。他猛地把头向后一仰，大丹犬的鸡巴喷射出的最后一滴飞溅到他脸上。

一阵响亮的咯咯声吸引了他的注意力，他的肚子痛得厉害。然而罗特韦尔犬的抽插是如此令人绝望，阻止他伸手触碰紧绷的肌肉。他可以感受到皮毛之下肌肉的颤动，当它射进体内，一声高亢的呻吟从他嘴里传出。他的腹部进一步隆起，每一次精液的喷涌都使它向地面垂落。他听到水泥地面上鞋子的哒哒声，他跌倒了，脸堪堪贴在地上，他的胳膊快支撑不住了。他知道谁会这样靠近他，当柔软的触摸滑过他的腹部，膨胀中止了。

Smith探出手抚摸Neo的脸颊，触手磨蹭他的胃部。“你想听听一些奇妙的事情吗，Neo？”他给了病毒一个平静的眼神，试图忽略罗特韦尔犬这么快的退出。“当你给我们的孩子喂精液时，尤其是来自它们母亲的，他们会迅速长大……我给了它们几分钟时间，刚好够你的繁殖者在它们大到可以开始操你之前，让它们流出来。”

恐惧在他心中陡然升起，他希望这仅仅是个玩笑……但它不是。

不，当狗的结从人类的屁股里抽出来时，触角已经缠绕住他的四肢，并且该死的伸进他的嘴里。他的眼珠向上翻，五根厚厚的触须撞进Neo的肛口，减少从喷水的屁眼里流出的精液。它们钻得越来越深，塞进他的小肠褶皱和弯处，他感觉里面充满了液体和半软的卵。他感觉卵推挤着进入他的肠道，像原先那样鼓胀着堆积一团，疼痛碾压他的脊背，然而他不明白这为何将他送上快感巅峰。

“更多！更多！更多！”他含着嘴里的那一根尖叫道。“求你了，再给我更……更多！”

当特工们离开，Smith把他臃肿的宠物托回房间时，Neo的肚子已经变大了两倍，是头一回在卵和迅速凝结的精液之间交合时的两倍。黑客的眼睛半闭着，在肌肉痉挛时发出轻微的声音。他几乎没察觉自己被移动的方式，他的身体抗拒却又享受，他肚子里的幼卵轻轻地摇晃。但他感到一根触手再次挤进屁眼，不停地推啊推，直到伸进卵的中间，向深处进发，这种愉悦的幻觉就结束了。

Neo哭嚎着咬住自己的舌头，血液从嘴里溢出，顺着下巴往下滴，当他被再次举到空中时，一根触须钻进嘴巴。卵的震动愈发快了，迫使人类发出粗粝的喘息声，埋在他屁股里的触手颤动着，试图扩张得更大。但当他感觉其中一颗卵孵化时，它便从身体里滑出来，而他颤巍巍地站立着。

他想躺下，但Smith不准许。他被迫保持站立的姿态，即使他感到数十个小病毒在他体内蠕动扭打。他的双腿僵直，背部拱起，不可思议地抵抗着钻心的疼痛。宫缩推挤着婴儿，强迫它们出去，还有那些小玩意儿，如此渴望地迎接新世界。他的洞，已经变得比之前更松弛，减少阻力，让那些扭动的东西仅借助重力就能进去。一旦它们进入肠道，幼儿就随着一声令人作呕的扑通声掉出来。

它们迅速从他体内排空，互相推搡，直到它们形成一个近似西瓜大小的球体，将他的后穴越撑越大，直到他确信有什么东西被撕裂了。紧跟在它们后边的是一个较小的团体，它们同样不停地挤来挤去，直到球状物最终被迫离开他地身体，他就这样微微地向前挪动。当它们全部排出后，他发出一声哽咽的叹息，但这缓刑却只是短暂的。

刺激卵孵化的厚实的触手，发出咯吱咯吱的声音，戳进Neo伸展的甬道，只有当液体灌入时，扑哧声才会被放大。穿过不息的洪流，它摩擦着他的前列腺，敲击着，研磨着，在神经上擦出燃烧的电火花。他能感受到欲望和欢愉的攀升越来越高，以至于细薄的触须只需在他疼痛的躯体上轻轻一刷，就能带来高潮。它本该停止了，但并没有……它只是高歌猛进，横冲直撞，仍然缠绕着他的脊椎。

他不断射精，精液像喷泉似的从他的鸡巴中喷出来，溅到触手宝宝的身上，他呜咽哀嚎着，可怜兮兮地，以至于Smith略微震惊地停下任务。但转瞬一逝，因为他看到Neo巧克力色的眼睛盛满泪水，他不得不看着眼泪落下……没有别的理由能让他继续下去，直到最后，Neo尖叫着高潮，在余波后泪水淌下脸颊。

“太美了，”Smith咕哝着说，一根触须勾勒出他丰满的嘴唇，“完美无缺。”

当Neo倒在正飞快长大的孩子们身边，他发出将近窒息的声音。“混蛋，”他嘶哑着道。他的双眼投射出盛怒，然而当他感觉孩子们在他皮肤上滑行，在他身体上成型，闪烁的眼瞳被恐惧覆盖。“不，不……请不要……拜托！啊！”它们不费吹灰之力地钻进每一个地方，兴致高昂地操进他的屁股、乳房和嘴巴。他感到一个小东西滑进他的尿道，接踵而来的东西来探索他的肚脐和耳洞，除此之外它们什么也不干。

“我得走了。”Smith冷漠的语气给了这位前程序员莫大的恐慌，他从Neo的视线中消失了。“玩得开心。”Neo浑身僵直，默默地恳求病毒留下，哪怕只是为了防止他再次受孕。

他听到门关上的声音和落锁的咔哒声，接着他的感官被淹没了。


End file.
